Aftermath
by Seirin
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple task. They just had to save children from a madman. But this madness was much more dangerous than it seemed, leading to events which hurt them deeper than they at first thought. Such a trivial activity as falling asleep isn't so simple anymore.


This story is actually a translated epilogue of one of my Polish fanfics, but I think it can exist as a separate story (if I'm wrong, tell me about it, please). So, as always, I'm warning you English isn't my mother tongue so be ready for errors :)

* * *

Lina's hand froze right before knocking door of Zelgadis' room. Didn't she act foolishly? It was a middle of the night. Their whole group must have been asleep for a long time. After all they had been through they needed rest. But why was she the only one who couldn't doze off? The sorceress cursed mentally. How could she fall asleep, when every single time she closed her lids she saw a small hand clenched in fist? Sylphiel told her very clearly that small Emily couldn't have been saved. After being infected with that disease she would meet a terrible and painful death. '_If she was stabbed with sword_…' Sylphiel said. '_She met her end in the kindest possible way._' The red-head girl understood it completely, but regardless of what she told herself, piercing screams of the small girl still haunted her.

_Mommy, it hurts… _

After four hours of continuous wriggling in the bed she got up, put her dressing-gown on and she went downstairs where were situated other guest rooms. At first visiting the master of shamanistic magic seemed to her to be a good idea, but as soon as she found herself standing before his door, doubt started to engulf her. Why Zelgadis wouldn't be asleep?

_Because he was there as well, he saw what you saw, and he experienced his own nightmare in Lucihass' labyrinth. _

Suddenly the door opened wide and she could see a little surprised face of the chimera.

'Lina?'

The sorceress immediately felt embarrassed and started to regret this night escapade.

'I…'

The sapphire eyes watched her closely for a moment.

'Can't sleep?' It was a short query, but it was voiced in such way she didn't feel irritation, which would take place in case Amelia or Gourry would ask her the very same question. Zelgadis also didn't sleep. Most likely because of the very reason she couldn't doze off. Or at least having the same cause that her source of insomnia.

'Yes.' She answered.

'Do you want come in?'

The red-head smiled weakly.

'Otherwise, I wouldn't have come, would I?'

'Well, when I opened the door, you didn't look so convinced. Maybe you've just changed your mind.' He remarked indifferently, but he stepped back so she could walk past the entrance.

The sorceress took a few steps and closed the door. The room was furnished exactly the same as her own. There was simple but very comfortable bed, several wardrobes and a pair of armchairs situated on both sides of a small, circular table. Lina, not waiting for any invitation, sat in one of them and looked at the mage who busied himself with pouring a cup of a hot liquid.

'I've never noticed you are a fan of a tea.'

'Coffe despite its wonderful taste values, unfortunately doesn't help in lack of sleep. But this tea is said to be excellent in case of insomnia.'

'So? Does it work?' The sorceress asked, but looking at Zelgadis was enough to find an answer to her question.

'Well, right now I'm drinking a fifth portion of it.'

'I see.'

The man turned to her.

'Do you want a cup?'

The sorceress looked doubtfully at the small teapot.

'Why not? Maybe it'll help.' She replied, but her voice was filled with disbelief.

The mage wordlessly poured the second cup, after which he gave her the tea and placed himself in second armchair. Few minutes had passed before the sorceress broke the silence.

'Do you want talk about it?'

'What about you?'

'I'm not sure…' She responded, touching her forearm at the same time. She immediately winced in pain. Sylphiel took care of her injury, but she warned her that she would feel pain for a long time.

Zelgadis' gaze instantly fell on her shoulder.

'How is it?'

Lina smiled weakly.

'Just like this whole situation. The main pain went away, but its aftermath is still present.' She looked straight in his eyes. 'But I bet you are feeling exactly the same.'

The man didn't answered at once. He fixed his gaze on the cup and watched vapors of tea.

'Zel, what did you see in Lucihass' labyrinth?' She asked quietly.

The mage stirred gently contents of his cup.

'Exactly what he said. He showed you and me our weakness. It really is infuriating when such a scum makes you realize you are still a prisoner of your own nightmares.' He said with annoyance in his voice while looking at his hand.

The sorceress watched closely her friend. A mixture of torment, hatred and feeling of betrayal could be easily seen on his face. Emotions which started to appear less often as time passed. She wondered if she could say anything to alleviate those feelings, but she quickly came to conclusion that such words don't exist. Both of them were in similar situation. The sorceress was aware that no one accused her of death of the small girl. No one had to tell her it wasn't her fault. She knew it, but it didn't change the fact, she still saw pictures with dismembered limbs of a tiny child in her mind.

'It really is irritating. Why human brain is so dense that it has to remember all things one would like to forget?' She said softly.

'You've seen such thing for the very first time, didn't you?'

'Yes.' She replied, after which she remained silent for a moment. 'As soon as I close my eyes, I see her small hand clenched in fist… Separated from the rest of her body.' She spoke so quietly that if her interlocutor wouldn't be Zelgadis one would have problems with hearing her. 'And I don't want to see it, I just want to fall asleep.' She put her cup away and covered her eyes with one hand. 'But the sleep never comes…'

For a moment they were both silent. Lina took a deep breath to calm herself. A minute later she heard creaking of the armchair and felt a warm hand on her head. A little surprised she lowered her hand and looked at the man standing before her.

'You won't be able to erase those pictures from your memory.' In his sapphire gaze she could see emotion very seldom appearing in chimera's eyes: understanding and concern. 'Even if for some period of time it gets better, those nightmares will come back during that night you'll be weaker. The only thing you can to is to accept what happened. Only if you truly accept it, the sleep'll come. Nevertheless, you'll never be truly free from those memories.'

It wasn't a consolation. Zelgadis in accordance with his habit told her the harshest truth without beating around the bush, which by no means should be able to lift her spirits. But, in some unexplainable way, for the very first time since leaving the Lucihass' labyrinth she felt a little better.

'Zel…' She begun a little nervously. 'Don't misunderstand me, but can I spend night in here?'

This time the mage looked at her in surprise and withdraw his hand.

'I could sleep in this armchair or something…' The girl involuntarily blushed.

'If you really think it'll help you fall asleep…' The mage replied slowly. Lina breathed a sigh of relief when her intentions were understood correctly. 'But I doubt you'll be able to sleep in armchair. This bed is quite wide, so, if you don't mind, maybe lie down on the other end of the bed?' He suggested shyly.

Lina smiled gratefully.

'Thanks.'

The sorceress as first lay down on "her" side of the bed. Moment later the light was switched off and she felt that the bed bends under the extra weight. She knew that the following day she would be angry with herself for showing her weakness in such way, but right now she was indifferent about it. She only wanted to be able to finally fall asleep. She focused on silent raising and falling of Zelgadis' chest, hoping it would be enough to stop her subconscious from flooding her mind with memories from Lucihass' labyrinth. Slowly her body started to relax and her mind started to calm down. Before she doze off, she heard uneasy breath of chimera, undoubtedly heralding the arrival of the next nightmare. Without thinking she reacted instinctively, slightly moving closer to him. She felt how his body became tense, but she didn't back up. She knew he needed it. Both of them needed it. The closeness of second human being. Nothing more and nothing less. After several seconds his body relaxed. He tentatively touched her hand and squeezed it gently. She reciprocated the gesture without any hesitation, understanding very well its double meaning: thanking and assurance she also wasn't alone. Gradually rapid beating of two hearts returned to a regular rhythm and a few minutes later happened what they both awaited with longing: a quiet, carrying a salutary relief, sleep.


End file.
